Captain Columbus saga
"Stop! Help me, anyone! Thief~~!!", A man yelled, toppling over groceries, flipping over his fruitstand and trying to chase after the fruitthief. A kid, probably not even 15 years old, ran away from the place with a watermelon under his left arm, and an apple in his mouth. Bystanders simply watched, not knowing what to do. It's just a kid? There's gotta be some explanation to this! Is this serious enough to call the police? Should I? Somebody else should! "Help, goddamnit!", the man yelled, watching the kid pass a corner and disappear from his sight. "It was just a little kid, with some kind of aviators hat, a striped sweatshirt and... uhm, shorts", the man explained to the police when they got there. The policemen giggled, not taking him seriously. "This kid has bothered me for months! Stealing my fruits an' all...", the man continued, only making the policemens grins larger. The day after, the man returned to his regular bussiness, selling fruits from his fruitstand. He had stocked up and prepared to catch the kid if he got near, both with his hands and a camera. To the mans surprise, the kid didn't show up for five days. On the sixth day, though, he sneaked up on the man from behind, when he had started to doubt the kid would show up again. The kid swiftly plucked several apples and oranges before the man turned around, when the kid stuck out his tounge, teasing the man just as he tried to grab the kid by the collar. He jumped back, humming and humiliating the man, before he posed humorously before the camera. The man managed to get several shots of the kid before he ran away. The kid, in those days completely unknown, were to come one of the nations greatest -though uncredited- heroes, calling himself "Captain Columbus" on several occasions -even though the media simply calls him "The Kid". This follows the story of the uprising of the "superhero", Captain Columbus -a Fullbringer. "Food", he giggled, throwing his apples and oranges on a white blanket before kneeling down in front of his sacred food. "I, Theodor Evelyn Rosevelt, summon thee --- FRUIT!", he yelled, clapping his hands together and closing his eyes towards his apples. He carefully picked out an apple and ate it while humming and watching cars go by the alley he sat in. "Let's go on an adventure, Arch", he said without letting a brown car passing by out of his eyesight. Though it seemed like this boy, Theodor, was talking to himself, in reality, his friend was right next to him. In a small pot, a jelly-like substance oozed out, reaching upwards, and slowly growing in size until a humanoid creature, in a green, semi-liquid stood up next to him. Although it seemed like a giant human made out of slime, it had two rhombus-shaped 'stickers' for eyes, signifying the creature was alive. The jelly-human, Archer, crouched down and seemingly stared at the little boy. ''Oh, yeah! ''the creature suddenly said with a strange voice, made up out of three different voices, a childish, high-pitched voice, a robotic, crackling voice, and a deeper, older voice. Archer rised up, waving his closed fists into the air. "Calm down", Theodor whispered lightly, and the jelly-man instantly responsed through completely freezing his movements, before decomposing into a puddle of slime. ''Wake me up when we're going... ''Archer said with a tired, slow voice, before climbing into his small pot, creating two tiny arms which dragged the small lid after him, sealing him in into the pot. Theodor sighed with a small smile, before continuing munching down his apple. Adventure Time! "So this is New York? Seems kinda dull...", Theodor grumbled, as Archer, in a small and wobbly form, crawled across the roof which they stood on. He tried to rise up into a taller form to see the scenery below, but Theodor advised him to literally stay low.